


Alec Inverted

by AlxSteele



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU Magnus, Alternate Universe, Episode 1x10 This World Inverted, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Malec, Not Canon Compliant, Parabatai, Regular Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/pseuds/AlxSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Alec had made it to the portal in time to follow Jace and Clary through? Alec enters the alternate universe of episode 10: This World Inverted just as Clary and Jace go after Valentine. How will Alec react to this universe's less flamboyant Magnus? How will it change the way he feels about his own world's Magnus? Also, parabatai feels!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alec Inverted

**Author's Note:**

> This started with me wondering what would happen if regular Alec went to the alternate universe and...things happened.
> 
> AU Magnus doesn’t immediately close the portal, Jace wasn’t hurt, and no demons can come through the portal. Alec gets to the Seelie world in time to follow Jace through the portal but is left behind with a weakened AU Magnus.

Despite everything, Alec still found himself automatically trying to protect Jace. He convinced Lydia to stay behind while he rushed to his parabatai, it wasn’t easy and he wasn’t entirely sure why he did it. Didn’t he just tell Hodge that Jace was dead to him? But their bond was so weak; he could barely feel it, and even though the thing he needed to do most right now was to protect Izzy; he couldn’t just ditch Jace. No matter how angry he was. No matter how much he wanted to.

Alec rushed through the Seelie realm, he could feel the shredded parabatai bond flicker the smallest bit as he got closer to where Jace was. Running full out, Alec couldn’t remember when or how things got so crazy. But he knew it all started with that stupid girl. What about her made Jace so willing to turn on everything they’d ever known?

The law is hard, but it’s the law. They’d grown up knowing that, following that and nothing else. Nothing was more important. The Clave and their family, that was what mattered. That was what Alec was trying so hard to save. What he was giving up _everything_ for.

The Clave could be wrong, _was_ wrong. But Alec’s parents had been in the Circle, and Jace was throwing away everything for some mundane girl. All Alec knew anymore was that he had to protect Isabelle. He had to get in the Clave’s good grace’s and he had to take his place at the institute, the thing he’d been working for his whole life. He wouldn’t – couldn’t – let anyone, not even Jace, ruin that.

He wasn’t in Jace’s shadow and Jace broke their bond long before Alec weakened it with his tracking.

Running into the clearing, Alec was just in time to see Jace disappearing through the glowing portal. He froze, a scream dying in his throat and anger coursing through his system. There was no doubt in his mind that Jace had gone through the portal for Clary. Always for the stupid little mundane.

Alec raced forward, drawing his bow as Meliorn moved to close the portal.

“Stop!” Alec shouted, making the Seelie freeze.

Meliorn turned slowly, hands still outstretched. “What do you want, Shadowhunter?”

The portal glowed behind him, Alec’s eyes — enhanced by his runes — could just pick out the form of multiple shapes moving through the outskirts of the portal. “Let me through,” Alec demanded, moving closer to the Seelie.

“And why would I do that?”

“Because I asked nicely?” It wasn’t a decision, as Alec nocked an arrow, he was simply reacting. Anything to get to Jace, to get the cup and save Izzy.

Meliorn looked him over slowly and Alec added, quietly. “It’s for Isabelle. If you don’t let me through, she’ll be stripped of her runes and banished.” The words made Alec’s chest tighten uncomfortably, with worry and guilt. He was supposed to protect her… If he failed… It would all be Alec’s fault. His family had already been sent back to Idris, Max… Jace was a lost cause, but Alec could still save Isabelle.

“Fine. But you might want to hurry. They’ll be closing the other portal, destroying it. You’ll be stuck there.”

Meliorn stepped to the side, reopening the portal. Alec didn’t hesitate in running through. Only vaguely hearing Meliorn shout that he wouldn’t have his weapons once he’d crossed.

***

Everything blurred. Alec’s world shifted and he almost fell. A hand reached out, gripping his arm and righting him. He blinked slowly, mind fuzzy. When the world focused in around him, he was in the middle of what appeared to be the Institute but couldn’t possibly be. Most of the room was cleared, tables set to the side, a giant buffet in the corner. People were everywhere.

Alec’s eyes moved quickly, taking in everything.

His gaze passed over a couple dancing and immediately went back. He moved without thinking, reaching for his bow and an arrow but coming up empty.

“Alec? Everything okay?”

Alec blinked, feeling disoriented and tense. His gaze came to rest on…Isabelle. But…not Isabelle. Everything slowed before bouncing back into focus. Right, alternate universe. He really should’ve listened more closely to Meliorn.

Izzy was wearing a dark blue dress, her hair was a mess and her makeup clearly hid a bruise, she also had on glasses. It was strange, seeing Isabelle looking like that but… It wasn’t really Isabelle. A different Isabelle entirely.

Looking back to the couple dancing over to the side, Alec had to fight the urge to rush up and plunge a blade through Valentine’s heart. He took a breath to calm himself, it wasn’t actually Valentine, he reminded himself. At least, not the evil shadowhunter Valentine. Plus, he didn’t have any weapons on him.

“Alec?”

Alec looked back at Isabelle. Right. He was here for her. Not her, his Isabelle. “Where’s Jace?” he asked abruptly, making Isabelle frown.

“Alec, Izzy was trying to tell you something.”

Alec’s gaze moved to the person standing next to Isabelle. Simon? The mundane looked the same but, if possible, even more annoying. Alec barely stopped himself from snapping at him.

Izzy shared a look with Simon before grinning up at Alec. “We’re moving in together!”

Alec remained impassive.

Isabelle frowned. “Aren’t you happy for us?”

Alec shook her hand off his arm. “Where’s Jace?” he repeated, gaze sweeping the room again. He only had a few minutes, and he’d already wasted too many of them.

“I don’t know, chasing after Clary?”

Alec snorted, of course. He moved to step past them but Izzy blocked his way. “Are you alright?”

Alec nodded, looking off to the side and doing a double take when he caught his reflection in the reflective surface of one of the pillars in the middle of the institute. His hair was combed flat, he was pale and…was he wearing makeup? He glanced down, catching sight of the suit and way too fancy shoes. Oh god, what was he in this alternate world?

“Come on, Alec. You aren’t even enjoying the party. You spent weeks planning this. Is it about that cute guy you were flirting with earlier?”

Alarmed, Alec turned back to Izzy, flushing and sputtering. “What? What are you talking about? There wasn’t a cute guy. What?”

Simon smirked, holding his hand up to Alec’s forehead. “You okay man?”

Alec brushed his hand away impatiently, side stepping them. “I need to find Jace.”

“Alec!” Alec whipped around when Simon called after him again.

Simon and Izzy both looked confused, but Simon smiled slightly. “I think I saw him head down to the subbasement a minute ago.”

Subbasement. Right. Alec couldn’t get away from that place fast enough. He rushed across the room, ignoring people who called out to him.

Throwing open the basement door, he ran downstairs. He could hear the sounds of fighting somewhere in the distance, but then it was over. Quickly moving through the basement, past shelves filled with boxes and other things he was running too fast to see, he rounded the corner just in time to see Clary and Jace running through yet another portal.

Alec slowed down with a sigh. Could nothing go right anymore? Just once, he’d like something to be easy.

Magnus stood before the portal and waved his hands, ready to close it.

“Wait!”

Magnus turned around, hands up like he was preparing to fight. He frowned, his expression growing confused as he met Alec’s gaze. Alec too was frozen. This wasn’t the Magnus he was used to…or rather the Magnus he could never be used to. This version of Magnus was…more normal. No wild outfit. No glitter. By the looks of it no makeup at all. It was almost as disconcerting as seeing this universe’s version of Isabelle.

“Don’t worry,” Alec said, and it wasn’t hard to open his mouth and form real, coherent words around this Magnus.

Magnus’ eyes narrowed as Alec stepped closer.

“I’m with them.” Alec pointed to the portal and then blinked. Clary and Jace were now standing on the opposite side of the room and judging from the way they were looking around with wide eyes and the expression on Jace’s face — like he was terrified — they were no longer the Clary and Jace from Alec’s universe.

“I’m a shadowhunter,” Alec added, running his fingers through his hair.

“Oh.” Magnus straightened up, still staring at him with befuddlement.

“Can you send me back?” Alec asked, impatiently. He needed to get to Jace before he did something stupid with the cup.

He stepped forward, but just then the portal flickered out and Magnus collapsed to the ground. Alec rushed forward to catch him.

***

This universe’s Clary and Jace were stupider than his own, Alec thought, glaring at them while trying to support Magnus’ dead weight. “Hello, a little help please?”

Jace blinked before rushing forward. “Alec, what’s going on? There was this… this thing.” Jace’s voice broke and his face crumpled.

Demon? Alec wondered, but he couldn’t think about that now.

Clary stepped towards the wall where the portal had been and picked something up off the ground. Alec got one of Magnus’ arms around his neck, looping his own around Magnus’ waist. From what Alec knew of the warlock, he was fairly confident he’d overused his magic again.

“Let’s get…” Alec’s voice trailed off as his eyes caught on what Clary was holding. Jace was supporting Magnus so Alec let go of him, rushing over to Clary and yanking the portal shard from her grip. So that was how they’d gotten to this universe.

Alec ignored the pang in his gut, like a knife is his back at this reminder of Jace — his parabatai — betraying him. The portal shard should’ve been locked up with the cup.

Turning back to Magnus, Alec ignored the questioning look on Clary’s face. “Come on.” He grabbed Magnus again, heading towards the stairs.

Jace and Clary were babbling, making it difficult to think. There was too much going on in Alec’s head. Not counting all this alternate universe nonsense that he didn’t even want to try to wrap his mind around. There was the Clave and Lydia. His parents lying to him for so long and poor Max sent back off to Idris. Isabelle on the verge of being stripped of her runes. Jace betraying him. Valentine. The mundanes. _Magnus_.

Alec could barely think anymore, let alone feel. He closed himself off, becoming numb to everything. All he knew was what he had to do. Find Jace, get the cup, save Izzy. Marry Lydia and run the institute. Clear goals, feelings just got in the way of meeting them.

They skirted along the edge of the room once they got upstairs, careful not to draw any attention to themselves. They found an empty room and laid Magnus out on the couch. He was blinking slowly, face drained of color and body limp.

“Alec, what’s going on?”

Alec looked up. Jace was watching him with a broken look on his face and all Alec could think was: _this is what you’re doing to me_.

“What was that…thing?”

Alec blinked, coming back to himself. This wasn’t Jace, wasn’t his parabatai. This wasn’t his world. He looked at the mundane to see her glaring at the world around her.

“Relax guys, it was just part of the party.” The lie was easy to say and Clary and Jace jumped on it. Relieved expressions crossing their faces.

Before Alec could register what was going on, Jace had stepped forward, enveloping him in a hug. Alec stood stiff as a board, barely daring to breathe. How could everything be so completely messed up? As this alternate Jace stepped back, Alec reached again inside him, feeling for the bond that was always there, but it was nothing more than a flicker. A flame about to go out.

Alec nodded stiffly as Jace and Clary moved to the door to return to the party.

“You sure you got this Alec?”

“’Course, he’s my guest. Probably just had a little too much to drink.”

Alec looked up, meeting Jace’s eyes and something in him burned. Jace grinned before taking Clary’s hand and leaving.

Alec ran a hand roughly over his face. Okay. He just needed Magnus to recharge, then they’d reopen the portal and he’d leave. Find Jace. Get the cup. Save Izzy. It was becoming a mantra of sorts, to keep him going. Without a plan, Alec had nothing left.

“What happened?”

Alec blinked his eyes open, glancing to the Magnus spread out on the couch. The man was slowly sitting up, touching his head gingerly.

“You collapsed,” Alec said. “You must’ve burnt out on magic.”

Magnus sat up the rest of the way, staring down at his hands. Even the way he moved was different than Alec’s Magnus. No, Alec corrected himself. Not _Alec’s_ Magnus. Alec’s universe’s Magnus.

“Yes well, I haven’t used my powers much recently. There’s no real need in a world without demons and shadowhunters parading around.”

Alec frowned, how could a universe without demons exist? He stared down at his shiny shoes again, is this what he’d be if he wasn’t a shadowhunter? The thought nauseated him. Alec without shadowhunter blood was…no one.

“Right, well. Last time this happened in my universe, it took a few hours for you to recover sooo… If you could reopen the portal after, that’d be great.”

Magnus stared up at him for a second. “Are you always this…abrupt?”

Alec flushed, sputtering once again. “Wh—what? No. I just… It’s just, I need.” Alec shook his head, turning away from the other man. He ran his hands through his hair again, disgusted at the amount of product in it. Feeling constricted suddenly, he quickly unbuttoned the tight jacket he was wearing, tossing it on the ground at his feet. He rolled up the sleeves of the teal colored shirt he had on underneath it. Alec didn’t like to think about how much wearing something not black was throwing him off.

When he finally turned back to Magnus, Magnus was staring at him with a look torn between confusion and amusement. Something flickered to life in his eyes, and he nodded in understanding. “Shadowhunter, not comfortable out of black?”

Alec rolled his eyes. How was _this_ Magnus?

Magnus tried to stand up and fell back down again. Alec rushed forward but was waved away. “I’ll be fine soon,” Magnus said with a sigh. “Then I’ll open your portal for you. I need to have enough strength to destroy it behind you though.” His eye widened suddenly and he rushed to his feet again. “The portal shard, if it’s still in the portal than the universe is weak, open to demon attacks.”

Alec stepped forward, towering over Magnus, a wall of lean muscle blocking his way. “Don’t worry. I have the shard.”

Magnus slumped in relief, sitting back down. “Oh. Very well then.”

Alec sat down next to him, resting his head in his hands. Who knew what Jace was up to now. That was the worst part; _Alec_ should know. Alec should be next to him. How could Jace throw their whole friendship away, after everything they’d been through together? All for some mundane.

Magnus finally spoke up, breaching the overwhelming silence in the small, dark room. It appeared to be a study or office, wall to wall bookshelves, a large desk, and a coffee table before the couch, the only furniture. “Sorry I couldn’t keep the portal open. You startled me, and my concentration broke… I’m not as powerful as I used to be. It will take me awhile to work up to that kind of magic again.”

Alec shrugged, head still down. “Don’t worry about it, I’ve dealt with this before.”

Magnus cocked his head. “Oh?”

Alec looked up, flushing. “You — I mean my universe’s you — was healing a werewolf — don’t ask. You…he, whatever. Had to draw on my strength to finish the…spell or whatever.”

Magnus was looking at him with more interest now, but Alec was still too distracted by his thoughts “Did Jace and Clary say what they were doing here?”

Magnus shrugged. “Hunting for some…valentine or something?”

Alec perked up at that, heart pounding in his chest. “Wait, they’re after Valentine? How did they even find him?” Alec jumped to his feet, ready to rush after them before remembering he couldn’t. Alec felt useless in that moment, he was the protector, always had been. Recently he felt more like the destroyer.

Magnus leaned his head back against the couch, letting his eyes fall close. “I believe that’s what the portal was for.”

“But…portals can only take you where you’ve already been. We don’t know where Valentine is.”

Magnus peeked one eye open. “If portals can only take you where you’ve been before, how is it you came to a new dimension?”

Alec frowned, falling silent. Shadowhunter’s didn’t do magic, how should he know?

“This is quite embarrassing as I didn’t even do much. I’ve been…abstinent for a while, if you know what I mean.” Magnus trailed on. Stopping, they met gazes and both flushed. “Er. Yes. Why don’t you tell me what lead you here while we wait?”

Alec looked away and then looked back and found himself spilling everything he’d been bottling up all day, all week. How he’d used his bond with Jace to track him. How he’d fought Jace, held a sword to his throat and came so close to breaking the parabatai bond. How he was just trying to do what was right, but he wasn’t sure what that meant anymore. How he was trying to save Izzy and Max; how Jace had once been on that list, and had the same one with Alec’s name on it. How Alec was marrying for duty, how everything Alec had ever been, had ever done, was to serve the clave and he thought that without that…he’d have nothing left.

When he got done, they sat in silence. At one point, Alec had gotten up and, after pacing, he’d poured them each a drink from the small tray off to the side of the office.

“Feel better?” Magnus finally asked, looking at him over the rim of his untouched drink.

Alec shrugged again, feeling wrung out and more than a little embarrassed.

“Obviously, you needed to get that out. Don’t mind me, in this universe I’m a psychic reader, I’m used to this kind of thing.”

“Oh yeah?” Alec asked, not completely sure what he was talking about. “So what should I do now?”

Magnus shrugged, “Follow your heart?”

Alec scoffed, swallowing the last drink of amber liquid in his cup. He leaned back against the couch next to Magnus, letting his eyes fall closed. He sat there for so long, blocking all wayward thoughts, that he started slipping into that universe’s Alec’s thoughts.

He saw a nerdier Izzy, dressed too much like Simon, in a graphic tee and wearing chucky glasses. She grinned at him over the breakfast table. Their parents and Max laughing around them.

“Come on, Alec,” Max said with a teasing laugh. “What’s his name?”

He saw memories of a normal life, saw himself planning that party, saw him looking so…free and happy. Smiling. Everything the opposite of the person he was used to seeing in the mirror.

He saw Magnus at the door to the institute, and then raising a teacup in a toast. Saw Jace grinning, wider and sincerer than Alec had ever seen before, making his breath catch in his throat. Saw them all at some club, laughing, could feel the joy of that moment. Then Simon and Clary came up to them and Alec fist bumped Simon and wrapped one arm around Clary in a hug. And he felt…content.

Alec blinked slowly, slipping into this life he was seeing behind his eyes.

“Alec?” A voice said.

Alec saw himself dancing with another boy, Izzy watching from across the room with a wide smile on his face, winking when their blue eyes met. Felt himself laughing.

“Alexander?”

Alec snapped upright, the world rewriting itself around him. He rubbed at his eyes and then blinked at Magnus, who had a hand on each of his shoulders.

Magnus looked at him for a minute, intensely focused before letting out a breath. “You were slipping. If you don’t hold on to something, some link to your world, you’ll be stuck here.”

Alec glanced down at Magnus’ hands on his shoulders and the warlock slowly removed them. Alec nodded, “Right.”

For a second though, he didn’t want to find a connection, a link to his world. With those memories so close to the surface, he wanted to slip back into them. Into this world where Izzy was laughing and happy. Where Jace wasn’t looking at him with that look he’d gotten after their fight, when Alec refused to fight on his side. Where his parents weren’t liars, where Max wasn’t banished from the institute. Where he could smile and flirt with Magnus without a care in the world.

Alec didn’t notice when he shifted half an inch closer to Magnus, who still sat so close to him, staring at him in concern. They looked at each other for a minute and all Alec could think about was kissing him. He felt himself slipping again. Then; his parabatai bond, flickering in his chest, something he was always aware of, and everything became clear.

Alec couldn’t stay there. That Izzy wasn’t his ass kicking, favorite person in the world. That Jace wasn’t his unthinking somewhat of a robot, somewhat of an idiot, Jace. Wasn’t the Jace that would still do anything for him even if they were both having doubts. Wasn’t his parabatai. And this…this wasn’t his Magnus.

“If you’re ready, I think I can send you back now.” Magnus said with a small, sad smile.

Alec nodded slowly, moving to stand. He glanced back at Magnus, “In this universe, how well do you know me?”

Magnus looked away. “We just met actually.”

Alec felt his heart stuttering in his chest, for some reason he’d wanted this universe’s Alec to be happy, to be with this Magnus. “You should ask him out, you know, once I’m gone.” Alec didn’t wait for Magnus’ response, heading for the door.

***

“You need to think of the person you want to see, to go to. When you step through the portal.” Magnus instructed Alec as he took the portal shard from him. “Once you’re through, I’ll destroy the portal, so I really hope no more of you have slipped through.”

Alec nodded, staring at the blank wall as Magnus inserted the portal shard.

Magnus paused with his hands raised, magic seeping out of his fingers. “Just so you know, not all may be as desperate as it seems.”

Alec tilted his head, only half paying attention. “What?”

Magnus turned back to face the wall. “Just…for instance, the bond being weak, it’s possible that’s only because you’re in different universes.”

Alec realized Magnus was trying to comfort him and, oddly, the comment did make him feel better. “Really?” he found himself asking, while trying to remain nonchalant.

Magnus shrugged. “Of course.” Throwing his hands out he reopened the portal. “Ready?”

Alec nodded. Find Jace, he repeated to himself. Save Izzy.

He stepped into the bright flashing lights of the portal and everything spun.

***

Alec meant to think of Jace, he really did. But much like the memory demon, the portal didn’t fall for his tricks. Whereas he’d meant for the memory demon to take a memory of Isabelle and it took one of Jace; the portal was supposed to take him to Jace and instead…delivered him to the middle or Magnus Bane’s loft. Literally two feet from the impassive warlock who merely raised a curious eyebrow.

Alec stood frozen as the portal closed behind him. He stared at Magnus, who was dressed in a deep violet suit, eyes dark and exaggerated with makeup and too much glitter. Magnus said nothing, watching silently.

Alec glanced down at himself, happy to see his own clothes.

He was stuck in that moment, letting his thoughts run rampant in his mind. How was he supposed to find Jace now? What about Izzy? But when he looked up again, Magnus still had that eyebrow raised, and Alec’s thoughts stuttered before failing completely, disappearing half-formed. The worry edging its way through his gut disappeared, replaced with a deep, burning need.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he’d crossed the few feet of space between them, stopping barely an inch away and staring down at Magnus. Magnus’ expression hadn’t changed, but a smile was starting to pull at his lips.

“Alexander?” he practically purred, resting his hand half an inch from Alec’s chest, just barely not touching him.

Alec leaned down. Magnus didn’t move, waiting. And then they were kissing.

Magnus’ lips were warm and Alec was overwhelmed with feelings. He pressed closer to the warlock who leaned up, wrapping one hand around Alec’s neck, the other resting over his heart.

And everything was suddenly and perfectly just: Magnus. Magnus. Magnus. No other thoughts existed and it was so much better than the other universe’s peaceful, happy memories.

Alec smiled into the kiss, letting his thoughts lay dormant and his worries sink to the back of his mind. When Magnus moved to pull away, Alec followed. He’d have to think soon, to fix everything that had gone so wrong, because that’s what Alec did. But not yet.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered between kisses. Alec smiled again, pressing closer, closer, closer. Lips locked around the warlocks for as long as he could keep them there.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first try at something not in my This World Inverted series of short Malec fics and I like it for the most part, I hope you did too! It was my first time writing regular Alec so I hope I did him justice. If you want more AU Malec please check out my series Through The Looking Glass and I love any and all AU Malec prompts so throw them at me!
> 
> Thanks for reading you lovely biscuits! =)


End file.
